chapter 1 the princess
by Anzu12
Summary: is on the story...
1. Default Chapter

Summary:  
  
This story is about yami and lea (my character) yami is the prince of darkness and lea is princess of light. Lea is sick of her father, she wants to go and explore the world but her father wont let her at all. Now she plans to runaway from her palace quietly. She succeeds and went in to the darkness at night. On her way she met yami the prince of darkness, they both fell in love, only one problem lea's father hates yami. What would happen to her and yami will lea's father accept yami or will their love be shattered? Find it out by yourself.  
  
Authors note: I do not own yami or seto, but I do own lea, leo, may and anna. Also I don't own yugioh. Not fair!!!  
  
HELLO MINNA SAN!!! OKY THIS IS MY FIRST TIME SO PLS BE NICE 2 ME!!!  
  
ANZU12: HEY!!! What r u doing?  
  
Yami: nothing I'm just looking at your story.  
  
ANZU12: IF you haven't notice that I don't have anything yet...  
  
Yami: oh...(sweat drop) hehehe sori.  
  
ANZU12: your crazy!!!!  
  
YAMI: WAT EVER!!!!  
  
Anzu12: sometimes I hate you!!!!  
  
YAMI: COULD YOU JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
ANZU12: OH YEAH... I FORGOT (HAHAHA.... SWEAT DROP) here's the story hope you like it!!!  
  
First chapter: the princess named lea:  
  
It was a beautiful day for a beautiful 10-year-old little girl. She has long silver hair, and her eyes blue as the sky. She is very very beautiful that her father is afraid that she will get kidnap and rape. So he told her to stay at the palace, until her father would let her go out the palace... but will he? Six years had passed since she never got to go out the palace. Now she is a 16 years old woman for her it's like hell never leaving the palace and meet some people or friends. She can't take it anymore, so she run towards her father and mother and ask them....  
  
"Father when can I go outside?" She asked her father.  
  
"Until I said so, but for now u cant go." He answered.  
  
"Mother?" she looked at her mother.  
  
"I'm sorry dear but I don't have the power to set you free." She said.  
  
"Its not fair! I can't go and see our place. I have been waiting for 6 years and for what? Nothing! Father you promised me when I grow up I can go and see our village, but now that I'm all grown up you wouldn't let me!!! She shouted.  
  
Her father can't take it anymore, she has crossed the line (A/N: if u know what I mean) he stood up and looked at his daughter with anger on his face and said....  
  
"I have enough! You are not going to be allowed to go out and see the village!" He shouted.  
  
She can't believe it, her father forbid her to go out and see village. A tear came down in her face, she turn away and run to her room.  
  
"LEA!!!" her mother shouted.  
  
"Let her be..." her father said.  
  
He sat back at his chair and went to work again. Lea slammed her door and jump into her bed and cry in her pillows. She can't believe her father did that, if only she didn't disobey him it wouldn't have happened, but she did and nothing can repeat of what had just happened.  
  
DESCLAIMER:  
  
Okay that was really short but don't worry. The second chapter wont be short anymore. But before we get to the next chapter, I want you to all know all the names of the characters: lea, leo, anna, may, yami, and seto. Okay... I think that's all I could give you for now, but don't worry I will still give you more hints. plzzz review thank you! 


	2. chapter 2: escape

Chapter 2: the escape of princess lea  
  
Lea was still crying on her bed, she didn't even eat, even though the servants brought her foods. Every time they brought food for her, She will throw it away out side her window. She is getting bored of this nothing to do and just wait until her father told her is safe.  
  
"This isn't fair," she thought.  
  
"What am I going to do, I'm trap in my own palace..."she thought  
  
"May be... no I can't do that it will be very unacceptable to my parents." She thought  
  
"But that's the only way I could be free...eerrr... okay tonight I'm going to do it." She said on her mind.  
  
She was waiting inside her room until the night came and she was excited but scared that somebody or someone might catch her. Inside of her this was the only way. She waited until all her parents; servants are all sleeping, so she could sneak out and be free at last. The lights inside her palace have been turned off and she pretended to be sleeping.  
  
"Good night my dear", her mother whisper to her ear and kissed her.  
  
Outside, her father is waiting for her mother to come out of her room. When her mother came out to her room, her father was about to go until she holds him up.  
  
"Why did you yield at her? You know how she will act, and you shouldn't have done that." She said.  
  
"I told you already I have no choice, and any way she shouldn't have yelled at me. I'm her father and she shouldn't yell at her father." He responded his voice high enough for lea to hear inside her room.  
  
"Shhhhh...she's sleeping and you will wake her." She said.  
  
"Do you want to go to bed know? He asked  
  
"We will talk about this inside our room." She said.  
  
She turned around followed by lea's father both didn't talk until they got to their room and went inside. Lea heard her parent's door shut. Then she got up, took her cloak. She slowly opened the door and closes it slowly so no one will hear her. She walked carefully; she can hear her parent's talking about what happened that morning. Until both got settled and went to sleep. At last she passed the last door, the door that would lead her to her freedom, and meet some friends or people. She ran outside, jumped, and dancing for she is free. Then she stops her eyes gazing on the full moon, and stars.  
  
"Wow, it's so beautiful." She said on her mind.  
  
"I never knew the moon would be this beautiful, mother always say the moon is pretty and always show lights upon us." She thought.  
  
Lea was impressed on the moon, she stop looking up on the moon, and turned to the other way, she saw nothing but darkness. Lea started walking towards the darkness, she stop and turn to see her home and said...  
  
"Goodbye everyone." She said in a low voice.  
  
Lea turned around, and walked inside in the darkness, never knowing what will happen to her.  
  
Declaimer:  
  
Okay that was really a little bit short but don't worry there are still a lot more to come than you expected. I think the story would be very long , I think. Well I guess I have a lot or few chapters and really my hands hurts. So anyways I'm still working on my 3rd chapter and I already have a title you will find out and what 2 surprises on the 3rd chapter. plzzz review thank you so much!!!! 


End file.
